Travesuras Inocentes
by atadalove
Summary: Su esposa era caliente en la cama. Descubrió que no era tan "Inocente" en ciertos aspectos, como las posturas sexuales. Lemon/Ecchi 18 (Naruhina)
1. Chapter 1

Hola... He llegado con una nueva historia de dos capítulos. El segundo lo publicaré dentro de uno días, ó, simplemente, comenten mucho y digan sus críticas.

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Pareja Principal:** Naruto y Hinata

**Género:** Lemon/Hentai/Ecchi/porno (Cualquiera que le entres)

**Advertencia: **Palabras vulgares y/ obscenas. Sexo explícito. Sólo para mayores de 18 años. Si eres un adolescente que sabe de estas cosas, te invito a leer bajo tu propio criterio. Si eres un pre-adoolescente y apenas sabes qué hace un pene dentro de una vagina... NO ENTRES A LEER. Si sabes y gustas de la porno-lectura, entra y diviértete.

PD: Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

PD2: Si hay alguna incoherencia, me la hacen saber.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Travesuras "Inocentes"**

**...**

**...**

No podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo, ya estaba casi al límite. Y es que nunca debió aceptar esa noche de chicas en la que Ino le dijo que tendrían una "Noche divertida". Si hubiera sabido que ese nombre significaba algo diferente para Ino, seguramente no hubiera asistido. Pero tampoco fue que tuvo opción. No sólo fue Ino quien la invitó, sino todas sus amigas. Y por lo que supo, sólo era la primara vez para ella pues, ellas ya habían tenido esas noches antes.

-_"No estabas incluida porque aún no estabas casada y sólo hacemos esto cada 5 meses". _-Le había dicho Ino tratando de calmar a una herida Hinata.

Y aquí estaba ella, acostada en su recámara respirando con dificultad mientras miraba el techo. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba su esposo cuando lo necesitaba? ¡Ah sí!, en la oficina. Como Hokague tenía responsabilidades que atender. ¡Pero joder! ya era de noche.

Miró su reloj de mesa, 7:15 pm.

¡Maldición! ¡Joder! ¡Puto reloj que no avanza! ... Necesitaba a su esposo ya o iba a morir ahí mismo. Su celular sonó. Alargó la mano a la mesita de noche y lo tomó, era Naruto. Sonrió.

-Hola mi amor. -Saludó sensualmente y gimió bajito. No podía evitarlo. Sólo de pensarlo se quemaba y eso causaba que se tocara los pechos ya sensibles.

-¿H-Hinata? -Si... ya tenía su atención. Lo escuchó carraspear.

-¿Ya vienes a casa amor? -Lo quería ya... lo necesitaba. Poco a poco bajó su mano a su entrepierna y al sentir lo húmeda que estaba se mordió los labios. _¡Sí, que rico se siente!_ Pensó. ¡Joder, quería sexo! ¡Quería que su esposo le diera una buena follada!

Hubo un silencio del otro lado y después escuchó la voz de Sasuke un poco lejos.

-Maldición Dobe. Date rápido grandísimo estúpido.

-¡Cállate Teme! -Naruto carraspeó. -Eh... Hinata, Sakura organizó una pequeña pre-fiesta para celebrar su compromiso con el Teme de Sasuke y bueno... Estamos invitados. Es hoy... bueno, es ahora. Sólo los amigos y después será a lo grande.

Ella no estaba atendiendo bien a lo que él decía. Su dedo estaba distrayéndola y de un segundo a otro soltó un gemido fuerte que indicaba que tuvo un orgasmo. Escuchó a Naruto contener la respiración y gruñir bajito. Conociéndolo, seguramente estaba maldiciéndola por hacer eso sin él presente. Sabía lo mucho que él odiaba que ella se diera placer sola y más si él no la veía.

-Hinata... -Se escuchó como una advertencia. -Cariño, te espero en la fiesta de Sakura en 45 minutos. Ni más ni menos. -Y colgó. Ella aún respiraba con dificultad. Se lamió el dedo con sus fluidos y y gimió cuando volvió a sentir calor en el cuerpo.

-¡Joder coño! ¡Maldición Naruto, quiero que me folles no ir a una fiesta! -La gritó al celular antes de tirarlo hacia la mesita. -Estoy tan caliente y necesitada... ¡Y no tengo juguetes! -Se quejó bajito, como si lo lamentara. Pero pronto se le ocurrió algo. -_Bien querido esposo mío... ¿Quieres jugar?... Juguemos_.

Aunque antes de ir a prepararse primero debía ordenar unos juguetes sexuales con entrega a domicilio. Esta noche sería laaarga.

Y con eso entró al baño. Esa fiesta se iba a volver muy, pero muy interesante para su flamante esposo.

* * *

Gruñó por lo bajo. Ella lo había dejado caliente y ¡joder!, si no fuera porque ya había prometido asistir a esto, ahora mismo estuviera castigando a su esposa por masturbarse sin él. Se suponía que tenían un "Acuerdo" donde cada vez que ella se autosatisficiere, él estaría presente o él mismo le haría el servicio y viceversa. Y ella...

-¡Maldición! -Exclamó al sentir que se excitaba a tal punto de ser doloroso. Tuvo que alejarse sonriendo y disculparse con sus amigos y fue al lavado. Necesitaba liberación y YA. Rápidamente entró y cerró con seguro. Se miró en el espejo y vio que si excitación era muy evidente. -Hinata... lo que me haces hacer. -Desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto a su bóxer. Su pene salió erecto y mientras pensaba en Hinata se dispuso a masturbarse.

_¡Oh, sí!_

Jadeaba. Necesitaba esto. Hinata siempre lo ponía muy caliente y muy consciente de lo que ella poseía. Pensó en su cuerpo... esas piernas, esa cadera, su vientre... pechos. Jadeó más fuerte y aumentó el ritmo. Su esposa era caliente en la cama. Descubrió que no era tan "Inocente" en ciertos aspectos, como las posturas sexuales. Ella las conocía, de hecho, entre sus cosas encontró el kamasutra con algunas páginas marcadas, lo que asumió que eran sus posturas preferidas. Sí... su chica era caliente e insaciable.

Recordó hace cinco noches atrás cuando su Hina había vuelto de su "noche de chicas". La vio sonrojada y con una mirada lujuriosa. No lo pensó y se dejó manosear por ella. Ella lo había atado a la cama y prácticamente lo había violado. ¡y qué violación! Se dejaría violar las veces que fuera necesario por ella.

-¡Dios, Hinata! -gimió más fuerte y se liberó sobre el Inodoro. Un minuto después de recuperarse fue a buscar una toalla de manos y tras abrir una pequeña puerta encontró un par de pechos artificiales sobre una pila de toallas. -Sasuke- Susurró. _-Con que así compensaba la falta de pechos de su mujer_. -Sonrió y los tentó. Mala decisión. Estaban tan suavecitos que no puedo evitar pensar en los pechos de su esposa y se volvió a poner duro al recordar como ella le había dado un servicio con sus pechos.

Eso había sido lo más delicioso que hubiera imaginado y cuando eyaculó, ella lo lamió todo. Amarrado como estaba sólo podía ver y excitarse.

-¡Joder! -Exclamó. Su esposa, desde esa noche, se había vuelto una adicta al sexo y no es que a él le incomodase, al contrario. Lo malo es que él también se volvió adicto al cuerpo de ella. Al sexo con ella. Lo hacían cada vez que querían: en la oficina, en el baño, en todas las partes de su casa y hasta en el teatro. Si... Masturbarla en el teatro era un placer exquisito.

La sintió. Ella había llegado y sonrió al imaginársela acá dentro con él. ¡Al diablo con la fiesta! Necesitaba sexo caliente con su con su esposa y lo quería ya.

* * *

Hinata llegó justo a tiempo. Se revisó el vestido rojo con tirantes y un escote pronunciado. La falta estaba dos pulgadas por encima de la rodilla y lucía unos tacones impresionantes. Al entrar pudo ver como sus amigos y amigas la miraron de arriba a abajo.

-¡Hinata! WOW... Me dejaste sin palabras mujer. -Dijo Ino al acercarse a ella y tomarla del brazo.

-Quería estrenarlo hoy. -Dijo un poco bajito y sonrojada mientras Ino la llevaba con las chicas. Había perdido la timidez con su esposo pero que la vieran otros era diferente. Se sentía vergonzosa aunque sabía que estaba sexy. Naruto no le dejaba dudar de lo que tenía y provocaba. Así que cuando vio que Kiba la miraba sin pestañear y con la boca ligeramente abierta, tuvo que sonreír por lo bajito y vio como la novia pelirroja de Kiba (De la cual no se acordaba cómo se llamaba) le daba un codazo para que reaccionara. Sí... ella causaba muchas cosas y lo sabía.

Mientras Ino le hablaba sobre quién sabe qué, ella se enfocaba en Naruto que había aparecido desde el pasillo. Se veía tan sexy, tan galán. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello... Sintió un calor recorrerle y la humedad apareciendo. Se mordió el labio al ver que él la miraba con lujuria y ¡OH HO!... él estaba excitado. Sintió humedecerse más al imaginar en cómo terminaría la noche.

-¿Hinata?... -Sacudió su cabeza poniendo atención a Ino.

-Discúlpame. Estaba distraía. -Le dijo. Ino y Sakura voltearon para que el objeto de la distracción de Hinata era Naruto. Él hizo un saludo con una copa que tenía en la mano y bebió para después reunirse con los chicos.

-Bastante distraía que estabas mujer. Ninguno de los dos dejan de mirarse como si fueran los únicos y me apuesto que mentalmente estaba haciéndolo.

-¡Sakura! -Dijo una Ino sorprendida.

-¡Bah! ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de cómo se miran estos dos? ¡Yo miro a Sasuke igual y tú a Sai! -Contraatacó. Hinata sólo pudo sonreír al verse descubierta. Pero tenía que cumplir con lo que vino.

-Chicas, discúlpenme pero voy a saludas a Naruto.

-Si quieres puedes secuestrarlo en el baño del pasillo. Sakura tiene unos vibradores excelentes. -Dijo Tenten. Sakura se sonrojó un poco y Ino sólo sonrió.

-En la segunda gaveta están unos nuevos en forma de Huevo. Úsalo. -Dijo Temary y le guiño un ojo. Hinata se sonrojó y se alejó. Pensó en el uso que podría darle al vibrador ese.

Se acercó sensualmente a Naruto y tras ponerle una mano en el hombro, saludó a los chicos.

-Hinata estás muy guapa. -Dijo Kiba.

Neji la miró como estudiándola y luego sonrió.

-Hoy se ve radiante Hinata-sama.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias Neji-nisan.

Sasuke sólo la miró y la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Lee no se veía por ninguna parte y Shikamaru sólo alzó su copa como si brindara por ella.

Tras unos minutos de hablar con ellos, escuchó una música. Las chicas se acercaron a los chicos y los arrastraron para bailar. Hinata quedó frente a Naruto que le miraba las piernas.

-¿Bailamos cariño? -Dijo él y le ofreció la mano. Ella la aceptó y tras acomodarse, empezaron a bailar. Naruto le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz y ella respiraba entrecortadamente. La música era suave y lenta, por tanto sus cuerpos estaba muy pegados. Tan pegados que sentía su excitación. -Hinata... -Lo escuchó gemir cuando ella había movido sus caderas. -Perdámonos un rato Hina-chan. -Su voz era ronca y sensual. -Vallamos a un lugar solitario. Quiero tomarte... poseerte. -La miró a los ojos. -... Castigarte por lo que hiciste sin mí.

Si mirada tenía un brillo malicioso y ella sonrió. Se acercó a su oído.

-Dentro de diez minutos manda un clon al baño del pasillo. -Él tembló al oírla. Su voz era muy excitante. -Si no mandas al clon Naruto, no habrá sexo por un mes. -Se paralizó. Ella sabía cómo tenerlo a su merced. Era su más humilde esclavo si con eso conseguí que se desnudara. Asintió y ella le lamió el lóbulo.

Se separó de él y al ver que nadie la veía, se fue al baño.

Ya dentro buscó ese vibrador y cuando lo encontró vio que era a control remoto. Dentro de 9 minutos llegaría un clon de Naruto pero mientras necesitaba entretenerse.

* * *

-5...4...3...2...1... -Listo. Acabó de hacer aparecer un clon en el baño del pasillo como Hinata había dicho. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Se sirvió otra copa y Gaara se unió a él.

-¡Gaara! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos y Sakura, junto a Ino, secuestraron a mi esposa. -Dijo sonriendo ante lo ocurrido.

-Si no me equivoco, la reunión de los Kagues es para mañana en la noche, ¿cierto? -Vio a Garra asentir.

-Sé que es tu primera reunión, pero no te preocupes. Sabrás cómo manejarla. -Le palmeó el hombro en un gesto de confianza. -Aunque aquí, entre dos, te digo que ellos posiblemente estén Intimidados ante el hombre que derrotó a Madara.

Eso hizo a Naruto sonreír.

-No sólo fui yo. Todo el que estuvo en esa guerra ayudó. Además Sasuke también se lleva el crédito. Si no hubiéramos combinado fuerzas... -Dejó al aire lo que iba a decir y Gaara lo entendió muy bien. Todos habían luchado fuertemente por la victoria y protección del mundo shinobi.

El timbre sonó y al abrirse la puerta se vio entrar a Kakashi, Tsunade y otros entrenadores a quienes todos conocían. Se unieron a la fiesta y Tsunade, junto a shisune, se sentaron a beber.

Vio a Lee aparecer por la puerta que daba al jardín con el pelo despeinado. Lo había visto desaparecer, o mejor dicho, ser secuestrado por una chica a quien él presentó como su novia. Pelo negro y ojos verdes, era un poco agresiva pero muy sexy.

Sonrió. Lee aprovechaba su _llama de juventud_.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto al verse asaltado por imágenes pornográficas de Hinata metida en el baño. Jadeó. Se disculpó con sus amigos, que ya lo veían extraño, y se fue al jardín. Se escondió es una esquina un poco alejada de la fiesta. Su pene se endureció a tal punto que dolía. ¡Joder! Si hubiese sabido que podía usar sus clones así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

Jadeó aún más fuerte. Esas imágenes lo torturaban.

_Hinata estaba dándole el control del vibrador en forma de huevo al clon y tras sentarse con las piernas abiertas, se lo metió dejando sólo el hijo para poder jalarlo a voluntad._

_-Naruto. Sólo quédate ahí. Quiero que cuando quieras enciendas y apagues el vibrador. Pero nada de acercarse. Si no me obedeces, sabes las consecuencias. -Él asintió._

_Hinata empezó por sus pechos. Miraba a Naruto mientras se tocaba y jadeaba. Con una mano bajó lentamente por su vientre y luego más abajo, hasta su polla. La escuchó gemir fuerte y abrió más sus piernas. La veía jugar con su clítoris y encendió el vibrador._

_-AAhhhh... aahhhh Sí, que rico se siente. ¡Aumenta... la intensidad! -Y así lo hizo. Naruto la veía excitándose cada vez más. El pantalón ya le apretaba y tras quitárselo, se empezó a masturbar. Hinata sólo le había prohibido acercarse por lo tanto, aprovechó._

_Hinata hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía la boca abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba y sus manos no se paraban. Una en sus pechos y la otra en su polla. Sentía la humedad y el calor se intensificó. Ese vibrador servía de maravilla. lo sentía ahí dentro y dio un gritó cuando jaló el hilo un poco hasta que quedó en la orilla de su vagina. Ahí la sensación fue mayor._

_Abrió los ojos de repente al sentir un potente orgasmo. Aún sentía el vibrador y le gustó. Convulsionó desesperadamente y al tocar otra vez su clítoris pudo sentir otro orgazmo asaltarla._

_-¡Oh Sí!... Sí. ¡Qué rico! aaahhhh mmm. _

_Naruto la veía estremecerse y gruñó. Él casi llega a su liberación también y cuando vio la polla de Hinata chorrear por su excitación, aumentó el ritmo y apagó el vibrador. _

_Hinata lo miró y sonrió. Se veía que ya casi iba a eyacular. Con un dedo lo llamó y él se acercó sin dejar de masturbarse. Hinata lo tomó en su mano y lamió la punta. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Naruto se liberó sobre ella con un gruñido y Hinata lo recibió gustosa. Abrió la boca y capturó su pene._

_-Mmmm... Que rico sabes Naruto. -Le dijo cuando él terminó. -Híncate Naruto y pon las manos en mis rodillas. -Así lo hizo totalmente hipnotizado por ella. Lo tomó del pelo y lo haló hacia su polla. -Fóllame con tu lengua. -Dijo. No tardó en volver a jadear. Naruto lamía como un experto. Chupaba y cubría todo. Ella abrió más las piernas y arqueó la espalda mientras apretaba más a Naruto en su centro. -¡Naruto! -Exclamó cuando él la penetró con su lengua y volvió a encender el vibrador. -¡Sí querido! ¡Así... así!_

_El orgasmo no tardó en llegar._

_Tras recuperarse de tantos jadeos, tomó el mentó del clon de Naruto y lo obligó a mirarle. _

_-Antes de que desaparezcas, quiero darte un mensaje. -Él la miró esperando. -Uno, no quiero que te acerques a este baño, Naruto. Dos, mándame dos clones más y tres... -Puso una mirada amenazante. -No te atrevas a masturbarte. -Lo besó de forma posesiva. -Desaparece. -Le ordenó._

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Ganas de más? Yo igual... comenten que les pareció este capítulo lleno de Hentai de principio a fin y tal vez me anime a subir antes el segundo capítulo.

Recuerden: Review = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... He llegado con la continuación y a decirles que he cometido un error.

Digamos que... le día a Hinata un nombre a sus partes que no es. Confundí los nombres y a Hinata le dí una Polla en vez de una concha. ¡y NO ME DIJERON! Me dí cuenta al releer el capi. Yo no suelo usar parabras vulgares y/o lenguaje sucio. Digamos que... confundí los nombres y significados.

Siento mucho las hemorragias que he causado y los baños fríos que se han dado por mi culpa jejejeje... Tenía esta historia y necesitaba plasmarla.

Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Ya saben... Una se emociona mucho y... y...

Como que hace calor ._. ¿O es el ambiente?

:D

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Pareja Principal:** Naruto y Hinata

**Género:** Lemon/Hentai/Ecchi/porno (Cualquiera que le entres)

**Advertencia: **Palabras vulgares y/ obscenas. Sexo explícito. Sólo para mayores de 18 años. Si eres un adolescente que sabe de estas cosas, te invito a leer bajo tu propio criterio. Si eres un pre-adolescente y apenas sabes qué hace un pene dentro de una vagina... NO ENTRES A LEER. Si sabes y gustas de la porno-lectura, entra y diviértete.

PD: Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

PD2: Si hay alguna incoherencia, me la hacen saber.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Travesuras "Inocentes"**

**...**

**...**

Anteriormente:

_-Antes de que desaparezcas, quiero darte un mensaje. -Él la miró esperando. -Uno, no quiero que te acerques a este baño, Naruto. Dos, mándame dos clones más y tres... -Puso una mirada amenazante. -No te atrevas a masturbarte. -Lo besó de forma posesiva. -Desaparece. -Le ordenó._

**Parte II**

-Joder Hinata. –Gruñó bajito. ¡¿Qué no se masturbara?! ¿Y cómo demonios iba él a aguantar semejante excitación sin satisfacerse? Se agarró la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón y se encogió. Necesitaba entrar en su mujer ya.

Tras unos minutos tratando de calmarse, se relajó lo suficiente como para mandarle el par de clones que había pedido. Se sonrojó. ¿Ella no iba a hacer lo que pensaba que haría? ¿O sí sería capaz? Gruñó una maldición y su respiración volvió a agitarse. ¡Claro que se atrevería! Ahora mismo no era con la tímida Hinata que trataba, no… esta era su ardiente contraparte. Una que salía cuando estaba excitada. Y, ¡diablos!, como le gustaba lo pervertida en que se convertía. Esa mujer era dinamita pura. Miró el cielo. Seguramente serían las Diez de la noche. La luna se veía muy bien. No estaba llena, pero aún así iluminaba todo. Cerró los ojos y trató de normalizar su respiración. Se concentró en los sonidos de los animales y la música de la fiesta. Había una pequeña armonía ahí.

Tras unos 15 ó 20 minutos meditando, se volvió a relajar lo suficiente. Tomó la copa que había dejado en el suelo y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Las risas en la fiesta se oían fuertes. Seguramente estarían pasándolo bien y él aquí… afuera con la soledad. Tratando de no pensar en su... digamos, _"Problemita caliente"_

* * *

-Una hora. –Susurró Naruto sentado a los pies de un árbol. No se había movido sospechando que su mujer repetiría su anterior travesura. No quería causar una escena y verse obligado a dejar la fiesta, otra vez. Así que optó por quedarse en el jardín a esperar. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Aún sentía su cuerpo caliente. Sólo se había relajado lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin jadeos… pero aún estaba necesitado y su entrepierna era una viva evidencia.

Escuchó jadeos cerca de él. Se levantó en sus rodillas y vio, a unos metros lejos de él, a Ino en sostén y, por lo que veía, montaba a alguien desenfrenadamente. Estaba sonrojada y con la boca abierta. Se arqueaba y jadeaba más fuerte. Vio como le manoseaban los pechos.

-¡Más fuerte Sai! Onegai. –Rogó. No lo soportó más. Si seguía viendo no se responsabilizaba por sus actos. Con el corazón acelerado dio un salto y se alejó hacia el bosque.

Ahí no puedo evitar pensar en Hinata y su travesura. El pantalón le apretaba y gruñía como un animal.

-Hora y media. –Gruñó. Sus jadeos eran incontrolados ya. Quería sexo, quería a su mujer. Quería… Se paralizó de pronto y sus ojos adquirieron un tono de color rojo. Su entrepierna le dolió más. La podía sentir endurecerse aún más y empezó a jadear descontrolado. Sus piernas no lo aguantaron más y cayó al suelo. Sudaba mucho, gruñía enloquecido… perdía el control de sí. Podía sentir como el instinto animal tomaba control poco a poco. Sus ojos aún seguían rojos. ¿Y cómo no? Su esposa la había mandado su siguiente travesura.

_Vio a Hinata buscar algo tras los cajones y puertas del baño. Las ropas de los clones estaban en el suelo. El vibrador de huevo estaba en el lavado. Uno de los clones se acercó a Hinata. Ella estaba agachada lo que le daba acceso fácil a "Esa" zona. Tomó su pene y lo pasó como brocha por la concha y culo de Hinata ya que ella se había subido el vestido. Ella jadeó y se reincorporó._

_-Aún no Naruto. Vuelve a tu lugar. –Le ordenó. Obedeciendo se puso con su otro clon. Ambos estaban excitados. Hinata movía ese trasero de forma muy provocativa. Sin poder aguantarlo, ambos clones empezaron a masturbarse._

_-Hinata. –Gruñó uno. –No aguantamos más amor. Te ves tan deliciosa así que… -un gruñido le impidió hablar. Hinata se había bajado más._

_-Te podríamos tomar y al diablo tus consecuencias Hina. –Terminó de decir el otro clon. Hinata se reincorporó sonriendo, sacando una silla fina y larga. Se sentó en ella. Les indicó a ambos que se acercaran y cuando los tenía cerca los sentó con ella. Uno delante y el otro atrás. Cada uno en las orillas y con las piernas separadas._

_Ella se puso de pie con la mesa entre las piernas y se acercó al que tenía enfrente. Puso las manos en sus hombros y fue besándole el cuello con suaves lamidas. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás._

_Movió su trasero y Naruto entendió lo que quería. Con su lengua la empezó la lamer. Ella fue bajando sin sentarse. Besando los abdominales del clon que tenía frente a ella y bajando más hasta tomarlo completamente en su boca. Lamió la punta y sopló ganándose un gemido por parte del rubio. Se separó para tomar aire. También jadeaba y se retorcía._

_El morbo era grande. Por detrás ella recibía lamidas y penetraciones de lengua (Cunnilingus) y por adelante ella daba un buen servicio y atención con su lengua y boca (Felación). Era como hacer un 69 variado. Era con Naruto que lo hacía, pero a un nivel interesantemente erótico._

_Con un gruñido, el clon se derramó en su boca haciendo que algunas gotas se salieran de los labios de Hinata. Con un dedo ella se limpió el labio y luego se lo llevó a la boca. Se volteó. Ahora le daba la Felación al otro clon. Mientras le daban el Cunnilingus._

_Ahora fue el turno de ella de tener un orgasmo y eso hizo que gruñera aún con el pene en su boca, ocasionando un gruñido por parte del Clon y este, al agarrarle la cabeza, se derramó en ella._

_Era una morbosa escena si se ponían a pensar. Y ella aún se sentía con energías de más. De mucho más. Se acercaron. Besó al clon que tenía frente a ella y el otro le besaba el cuello y le tocaba los pechos. El clon de enfrente le agarró las nalgas y las estrujó con fuerza. Ella sentía ambos penes presionándola y jadeó entre los besos._

_-Naruto… aaahh –Gimió. Ahora ambos le besaban y chupaban el cuello. Movían sus caderas simulando la penetración en ambas partes. Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y con la boca y piernas abiertas. Aún así, su rostro mostraba ser de Inocencia total, como una adolescente que apenas se enteraba que esto se hacía. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y una de los clones la penetró con su dedo. Por la posición supo que fue el de atrás. También podía sentir el pene del clon de enfrente rozar su vagina y tras unos segundos de estimulación, convulsionó en un orgasmo tan potente que sus piernas no la sostuvieron y ellos la tomaron en sus brazos._

_-¿Quieres un Sándwich Hinata? –Preguntó el clon de atrás. –Los ingredientes están aquí… tú estás muy bien posicionada. –Le susurró en su oído mientras movía sus caderas para que ella sintiera su erección. El otro clon hacía lo mismo, pero este le rozaba el clítoris con su pene ocasionando que ella abriera las piernas más. Estaba perdida. Las sensaciones la dominaban. Se estaba dejando llevar pero el sentir que iba a ser penetrada por ambos lados volvió a la realidad._

_-Aún no Naruto. Aún no. –Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Ambos desistieron. Respiraban entrecortadamente en su cuello._

_-Hinata... ¿te das cuenta que me estas arrastrando a mi límite? –Dijo el clon de enfrente y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella notó un color rojizo en sus ojos azules. –Quiero follarte ya. Otro minuto más en este juego y no sé qué pasará. Por favor… apiádate de mí. –Le rogó con un rostro suplicante. Eso convenció a Hinata de terminar…. Ella también ya se estaba cansando de este juego. Se separó de ellos y se acomodó el vestido como pudo. Se veía arrugado._

_-Bien Naruto. –Sonrió. –Dentro de unos minutos desaparezcan. Iré a la casa, así que espero que vayas. Me pondré ese encaje de Novia que te fascina tanto. –Se acercó a la puerta. –Naruto… Quiero un Sándwich. –Y salió_

_Los clones quedaron unos segundos mirando por la puerta y luego gruñeron frustrados._

_-Que sean segundos. –Gruñó uno y ambos desaparecieron._

Naruto temblaba. Sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por esas imágenes. Hinata logró llevarlo a su límite. Tenía que tenerla. Su instinto le decía que tenía que entrar en ella a como dé lugar.

-El juego se terminó. –Con ese gruñido desapareció de un salto.

* * *

Hinata gemía una y otra vez. Sus pechos chocaban en la pared de su habitación y estaba siendo follada desde atrás. Tenía las piernas bien abiertas y estiradas hacia atrás. Los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y el sudor recorriéndola.

¿Cómo había llegado a semejante estado? En un segundo estaba tomando el encaje de novia para ponérselo y al otro estaba completamente desnuda siendo azotada contra la pared. Ni siquiera había encendido la luz o prendido las velas. Solo la luna iluminaba la habitación, pero sólo un poco.

Naruto mordió su cuello y ella gritó por el placer que eso le daba. Él estaba siendo brusco. Sus cuerpos chocaban haciendo un morboso sonido, dando la impresión de que el sexo era una salvajada pura.

Ella se corrió fuertemente pero él siguió penetrándola sin control, como un animal en celo... Salvaje.

-Te voy a dar una y otra vez hasta que me sacie, contigo gritando mi nombre, Hinata. –Le dijo en su oído y ahí supo que el juego se había terminado. Ya no tenía el control, ya no mandaba. Ahora ella era la presa y él, el cazador.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y certeras. Ella sólo podía gemir y disfrutar de eso.

-N…Naruto. Aahhhh mmmm aaahhh. Sí… Oh sí… mmm –Lo disfrutaba y mucho. Naruto la penetraba de una forma que nunca había hecho antes. Era posesivo con ella, un amante fiero… todo un animal y le hacía disfrutar. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocar la excitaba más. El sonido del sexo siempre la excitaba. La hacía una pervertida, una morbosa.

Sintió otro orgasmo quemarla. Éste ya era el cuarto que tenía seguido. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para seguirle el paso.

-N…Naruto… Yo… No puedo… Más… -Estaba cansada. Su concha ya le dolía. Él era muy brusco.

Naruto lamió su cuello y se acercó a su oído derecho.

-Oh No cariño. –Ese sonido era como amenazador, según ella. –Esta noche Hinata… no descasaremos nadita amor. –Y como para confirmarle sus palabras, un manto rojo los cubrió a ambos. Hinata sentía sus fuerzas regenerarse a cada segundo. Luego de un minuto el manto desapareció.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Naruto que estaba con el mentón en su cuello. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos. Él la miró fijamente y ahí lo supo… Ese color rojo en sus ojos significaba una cosa: Él estaba descontrolado y ella… Estaba perdida y a su merced.

* * *

La aldea estaba tranquila. Eran las cinco de la mañana y la oscuridad reinaba. Sólo que había un lugar que no estaba tan "Tranquilo".

La poca luz de luna entraba por la ventada de una habitación en una mansión muy acogedora. Sólo iluminaba poco pero lo suficiente como para ver a tres siluetas en la cama moviéndose al compás. Llevaban un ritmo acelerado.

La silueta femenina estaba en el medio. Sus manos y piernas se apoyaban alrededor de la silueta que estaba abajo mientras éste la penetraba y la agarraba de la cintura. La otra silueta, atrás de ella, la penetraba por el ano y le agarraba los hombros. Ella se arqueaba un poco. Se escuchaba el gemir de ella y el gruñir de ellos.

Habían pasado horas probando diferentes posturas sexuales y fusionando varias. Naruto, incluso, había convocado a tres clones. Uno la había penetrado por delante, otro por atrás y el otro le chupaba las tetas, mientas a él (Al Original) le hacía una felación. Habían jugado mucho con los clones. Naruto no había dejado de penetrarla fuerte en cada nueva postura. Sólo la había dejado descansar pocos segundos entre eyaculación para respirar bien y luego el manto volvía a cubrirlos.

Y ahora estaba en la cama con un clon por detrás y El verdadero por adelante. Éste se inclinó hacia arriba y tomó un pecho en su boca mordisqueándolo.

-¡Naruto! –Gritó al ser golpeada por otro intenso orgasmo. El clon salió de ella después de descargarse dentro. También Naruto se derramó dentro de ella. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Volvió a cubrirlos con el chakra de Kurama regenerando sus fuerzas y tras sentarse sobre sus piernas en la cama, la puso a ella sobre su regazo, rosando con su pene su entrada. Él la miró a los ojos. Se veía como un animal fierro con el color rojo en los ojos.

-Has estado muy bien Hinata. Eres como una profesional en esto. –Dijo haciendo caso a las palabras que ella le dijo horas atrás. Tomó su pecho en su boca. Ella volvía a jadear y el manto rojo desapareció. Volvía a sentirse caliente y necesitada.

Naruto pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Hinata y la tomó por los glúteos. La alzó y, con ella, salió de la cama. Ya de pie sentía su pene rozarle la concha y luego el otro clon la ayudó a moverse. La colocó en posición y de una estocada Naruto la penetró y luego fue penetrada por atrás. Ella dio un sonoro gemido y arañó la espalda de Naruto. No había dejado de arañarlo en toda la noche, pero él se curaba rápido.

Ambos la embestían al mismo tiempo. El fluido goteaba mucho. Miró a la cama. Estaba manchada. Naruto había eyaculado muchas veces sobre ella, en su rostro, en su vientre o sobre sus pechos, y no sólo él, también sus clones lo hacían sobre ella, pero ahora, se derramaban dentro y esto le gustaba mucho más. Sentía ambos fluidos recorrerle. Se sentía caliente y excitante.

Su mirada estaba cubierta por el placer que sentía ahora. Su cara era de satisfacción pura. Ambos la embestían muy rápido, mucho más que antes. Estocadas más profundas y rápidas que le sacaban sonoros gemidos. Pero lo que más la excitaba era ese sonido morboso que hacía el chocar de cuerpos. Sus cuerpos estaban mojados y sintió como era llenada por más fluidos que salían de ella por el ano y vagina, pero no habían dejado de penetrarla.

No sabía cuando tiempo estuvo así pero al ver por la ventana divisó el amanecer. Se arqueó un poco cuando Naruto la obligó a abrirse más. Lo sintió más profundo y eso fue todo. Las embestidas fuertes, rápidas y salvajes de ambos la llevaron a un monstruoso orgasmo.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡NARUTO! ¡AAAHHHAAAH! –Gritó con toda la voz que pudo sacar. La electricidad que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo fue descomunal. Escuchó un gruñido bestial y luego… el semen de Naruto en ella por ambos lados. Esta vez fue más que la anterior.

Tras terminar el orgasmo, ambos se separaron de ella, pero al ver que no podía sostenerse en pie el clon la tomó en sus brazos. Naruto hizo otro clon y éste sustituyó las sábanas sucias de la cama por otras limpias. Desapareció y Hinata fue acomodada en la cama. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El clon de Naruto le lamió el pecho, su cuello, le dio un beso corto en los labios y desapareció. Naruto se acostó al lado de ella. Él también estaba agitado. Ese orgasmo que sintió en Hinata también lo sintió él. Su pene ya estaba bien flácido y él completamente satisfecho. Sus ojos ya estaban con su tono de color natural.

Nunca lo había hecho con clones. Ni siquiera lo imaginó pero Hinata le había abierto una puerta que él no desaprovecharía. La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en su pecho. Tomó la sábana que estaba al lado, y con ella arropó a ambos. Así quedaron y así se durmieron.

* * *

Su estómago gruñía. Se removió incómoda pero tenía mucha hambre. Quería dormir un poco más. Un rico aroma hizo que su estómago volviera a gruñir y esta vez con más fuerza. No lo aguantó más. Se levantó de golpe sobre la cama pero pronto supo que fue un error. Sintió mucho dolor en el cuerpo y entre sus piernas. Le dolían las rodillas y los muslos. Se miró en el espejo que este frente la cama y vio varios moretones en su cuello, hombros y… ¿En los pechos también?

Se quitó la sábana y divisó más moretones en su cuerpo desnudo. Se sonrojó. Ahora lo recordaba todo y supo de donde venían los moretones, o más bien, quien se los había hecho.

Se sonrojó más al recordar algunas cosas que dijo…

_-Sí Naruto, Bien fuerte. Házmelo como si… aaahhh Sí… Como si… fuera tu… mmmm Puta personal. –/ -Te siento bien dentro en mi concha Naruto. Métela toda… Fóllame fuerte.-/ -Putéame Naruto… ¡PUTÉAME!-_

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Estaba tan avergonzada de su comportamiento. ¿Con qué cara miraría a su esposo ahora? Le había dicho que la tratase como una puta. ¡Ella que era tan reservada! Aún no entendía por qué se comportaba así cuando se excitaba pero lo de anoche fue… fue…

-¡AY Dios! –Exclamó. Nunca se había comportado así con él.

-Hermosa vista la que he encontrado en mi cama. –Ella alzó el rostro y ahí lo vio. Estaba con unos vaqueros negros y un delantal le cubría el pecho desnudo. Se acercó con una bandeja en las manos. –Buenas tardes Hinata-chan. –Puso la bandeja en la mesita carca de la cama y se sentó al lado de Hinata. Ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado apenada. -¿Te duele el cuerpo? –Ella asintió aún sin mirarlo. Él sonrió. Ésta era su tímida y rara Hinata. Le tomó del mentón y la volteó. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y un gran sonrojo la cubría. –Hinata, linda. ¿Te avergüenza lo que hicimos? –Dijo fingiendo tristeza. Ella lo miró.

-¡No es eso Naruto!... Es sólo que… bueno, anoche te grité que… Me trataras como… -Bajó la mirada y la voz apenada. –Como una… -No pudo seguir.

-Hinata. Antes que ser mi esposa y amante, eres mi amiga, mi confidente… mi corazón. No voy a dejar de respetarte sólo porque me exigiste que te tratara como puta. Si no experimento contigo los placeres de la noche, ¿Dime con quién entonces? –Le levantó el rostro. –Eres mi esposa. Anoche te amé como nunca lo había hecho y no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer las veces que me dejes. –Sonrió pervertidamente. –O las veces me lo exijas. Contigo voy a experimentar los secretos oscuros del sexo. Tan tierno como sea posible y tan salvaje como mande la naturaleza. –La abrazó sonriendo y lamió su lóbulo. –Estuviste tan divertida, tan sexy… Exigías posturas… mmm Gritabas mi nombre… Fuiste tan atrevida. –Le susurraba. Hinata ya estaba roja por lo que oía.

-N…Naruto-kun… Lo sé… Lo sé. N-no sigas diciendo más, Ok? –Escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Escuchó su risa y luego lo sintió estirarse.

-Te hice algo para que comas. Ya pasan de las doce. –Sonrió. Había sido un gran ventaja enseñarle a coninar. Miró la bandeja llena de arroz, pescado, jugo, puré de papas y…

Se sonrojó al rojo vivo y Naruto carcajeó.

En la bandeja había un plato lleno de Sandwiches.

**...**

**...**

**Fin**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Esta fue la conclusión de este fic... Pregunta: ¿De qué país eres y cuando fue tu primera clase de sexología? Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tan "inocentes" son mis lectores.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y hemorragias nasales. Me siento un tanto orgullosa de hacerlos bañarse con agua fría o ir a la casa de tu Novio/Novia y practicar jejejeje

Y **aniyasha nee-san**... Cláro que acepto un reto lemon. Me siento genial para eso.

...

Recuerden: Review = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos

O como lo escribió **Na****ra me cae bien**: Recuerden: _Review = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices_

_..._

_..._

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
